glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Green
Project Green is a lightweight and simple addon for GAE. It aims to offer a faster and simpler gameplay style to Glest. Instead of building a base and climbing up the tech tree to get better and better units, the player can quickly jump right into the action. They must be careful to make the best of their starting resources, because there is no resource gathering in Project Green. Development The idea behind Project Green was not to create new factions, but merely to create a new style of gameplay. Whereas traditional Glest gameplay involves building a base and gathering resources (in the style of Age of ..., Command & Conquer, and *arcraft), PG involves only recruiting a squad and destroying the enemy with it. Instead of slowly climbing up the tech tree, the player can jump straight into the fight. Factions and Units Project Green includes modified versions of Magic and Tech, using mostly their already-existing art assets. Each faction has only one building, which serves to store their starting resources and to recruit units. Each faction also has a leader unit, and the mod is set up such that both the death of the leader unit and the destruction of the building are required to defeat a player. Banner The Banner is Tech's structure in Project Green. It can recruit Swordsmen, Guards, Archers, Horsemen, Catapults, and Battle Machines. It can buy upgrades for melee weapons, ranged weapons, and armor. Inquisitor Tech's leader unit, the Inquisitor is a required kill for the enemy. This unit has an emanation called "Gaze of Inquiry", which causes nearby enemies to lose health and attack strength. The Inquisitor uses a retextured Battle Machine model. Gunner The Gunner is Tech's elite mercenary unit. They come in a squad of three. This unit was borrowed from Wciow's Dwarves faction, and partially retextured, along with modified stats. Nexus Magic's structure is the Nexus, a spinning crystalline structure that recruits Daemons, Battlemages, Ghost Armours, Drake Riders, Behemoths, and Archmages. It can buy upgrades for magical attacks, physical attacks, and protection. White Mage The White Mage is Magic's leader unit. He has a pair of powerful splash attacks that require EP and he is fragile in comparison to the Inquisitor. His emanation restores the HP and EP of nearby allies over time. The White Mage uses a retextured Archmage model. Marauder The Marauder is Magic's elite mercenary unit. They come in a squad of three. This unit is borrowed from Madmanntis' Woodsmen faction. Playing Project Green This mod is designed for GAE 0.3.2 or later, and the very small addon file mostly uses existing Magitech assets as well as a few icons from opengameart.org (see credits.txt for licensing). Once you have GAE installed, just drop the zip file into your addons folder and you're good to go. In version 0.2 and earlier, Project Green would automatically override (but not overwrite) the standard Magitech tech tree when you play. As of version 0.3, it comes in its own tech tree, aptly called Project Green. Note: This mod will only work properly with Glest Advanced Engine version 0.3.2 or later, NOT with MegaGlest, GlestNG, or vanilla Glest 3.2.2 or earlier. Features *Faster build times -- The player can deploy an army in a matter of seconds. *No upkeep -- Food and energy are now tech resources, so the player can't just destroy the enemy base and wait for them to starve. *Leader units -- Each faction has a leader who must be killed (no victory otherwise!) *Near-instant gratification -- One of the central questions this mod seeks to adress is "Why spend time chopping wood when you could be killing things!?" *A fresh gameplay style -- It's nothing like traditional Glest! *Tiny file size -- It's smaller than a typical song in mp3 format. *PhysFS-friendly -- The player only has to put the file in the addons folder, with no extraction required. History Project Green was initially the product of a brainstorming session on The Battle For Wesnoth's game development forum. The first version, 0.1, was released on the 20th of February 2011 after a weekend's work. This version had no working AI and no upgrades to be researched, but it was playable as a proof of concept. The following version, 0.2, was released eight days later and had fixed these issues. On the same day, Project Green's ModDB page went live, including a mirror for the version 0.2 download. After a long hiatus, version 0.3 was released on the 18th of September that same year. Category:Mods Category:Techtrees Category:GAE